Hier encore
by Videl104
Summary: Alors qu'il rescape une jeune fille retrouvée nue dans la rue après avoir été violée, il aura certainement quelques problèmes, mais aussi du bon temps.
1. Chapter 1

Auteure: Videl  
Titre: Hier encore  
Genre:Général... peut-être romance si j'en décide ainsi plus tard...  
Rating: Pour tous!  
Disclamer: Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa aisni qu'à Square Enix.

Notes: Cette fanfiction est en forme de journal intime. Lequel? Bah, essayez de deviner! XD Menfin, c'est la première fois que je fais ça. En espérant que c'est réussi et que ça vous plaise! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dimanche, 26 novembre

Je sais que ce n'était pas un temps propice à la promenade, mais maintenant que je suis de retour à la maison, je me dis que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

J'ai été utile, pour une fois. Alors que quelqu'un avait besoin de mon aide, j'ai été capable de prendre le taureau par les cornes et secourir cette personne.

D'après ma logique ainsi de ce que j'ai vu et entendu, quatre grosses brutes auraient violé une jeune fille et l'auraient délaissée dehors, nue et effondrée par les évènements, dans cette soirée obscure où la neige ne demandait pas de s'arrêter de tomber. Je suis arrivé à temps, alors qu'elle ne s'en pouvait plus de marcher pieds nus dans le froid. Un peu paniqué, je la pris dans mes bras afin de la réchauffer. Elle m'a repoussé au début et je la comprends: elle n'aura peut-être plus jamais confiance aux hommes pour ce que ses agresseurs lui ont fait subir. Mais j'espère faire exception plus tard.

Enfin, alors que j'essayais toujours un quelconque moyen de la réchauffer, les hommes qui l'avaient violée revirent à l'attaque, disant qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore fini avec elle. Alors qu'ils l'attiraient telle une bête vers leur demeure, elle s'accrocha à moi et me regarda. Ce regard. Deux iris dorés habitant terreur et détresse. J'ai donc demandé de la lâcher. Évidemment, il ne m'ont pas écoutés. J'ai tout de même persévéré en répétant. Ils m'ont alors écouté. Cela m'a beaucoup étonné, maigrichon et très peu imposant comme je suis. Peut-être que la police était derrière moi, sans rien dire, le regard sévère. Ou peut-être ont-ils pensé simplement que je serais alors témoin de leur second viol auprès de la jeune fille. Je crois plus, personnellement, à ma deuxième hypothèse.

Ils sont alors partis sans demander leur reste. J'ai donc jugé bon de l'emmener à la maison. J'ai vêtis la demoiselle de mon manteau, la pris dans mes bras – elle n'était pas si lourde- et partit en direction de la pension de Madame Gracia.

Arrivé à destination, je l'ai couché dans mon lit, en prenant bien soin de la couvrir convenablement, pour qu'elle n'ait froid. Ensuite, j'ai averti Madame Gracia. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur qu'elle n'accepte pas d'héberger la nouvelle venue. C'était plutôt question d'avoir peut-être quelques conseils de sa part. Elle s'attend certainement à que je lui demande son aide maintenant car elle sait parfaitement à quel point je suis inexpérimenté en la matière féminine.

C'est plutôt déstabilisant de voir à quel point ma vie pourrait changer en une seule soirée.

Dire qu'hier encore, je n'avais passablement rien à écrire dans ce journal.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est cours. Mais c'est pas fini! Ce n'est qu'une page du journal intime! Donc, qui est cette personne qui écrit ce journal? Qui est cette jeune fille? Qu'arrivera-t-il demain? Des questions à qui les réponses seront peut-être éclairée au prochain "chapitre"! Reviews please?**  



	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer: Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi qu'à Square Enix. _

* * *

Lundi, 27 novembre

Un lundi qui ne s'est déroulé comme les autres. En effet, à l'habitude, je me serais levé de mon lit à la sonnerie de mon réveil et serait parti pour l'école d'aviation, chantonnant, le coeur léger. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillé, me rappelant que je m'étais couché sur le canapé la veille, puisque mon invitée a eu droit à mon lit lors de son arrivée. De plus, j'ai fais école buissonnière afin de m'occuper de la jeune fille rescapée. Et cette étape fut plus difficile de ce que je croyais.

Premièrement, lorsqu'elle fut enfin réveillée, elle fut quelque peut déstabilisé et légèrement affolée de se réveiller dans le lit d'un inconnu. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai déduis puisqu'elle n'a pas encore placé un mot depuis son réveil. Peut-être est-elle muette? Ou refuse tout simplement de parler pour une quelconque raison qui m'est inconnue? Je verrais bien.

Deuxièmement, sa nudité m'a mis mal à l'aise. Je l'ai alors couverte d'un drap. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Alors, j'ai pensé et lui suggérer de prendre un bain. Très innocemment. Je n'avais aucune arrière-pensées. Et je crois justement qu'elle pensait que j'en avais. Elle a donc refusé d'un hochement de tête. Je n'ai pas plus insisté. Mais puisque je pensais que patauger dans l'eau chaude lui ferait le plus grand des biens, après avoir passée, hier, de bonne minutes nue dans le froid automnal, j'ai demandé de l'aide de Madame Gracia. Elle reformula donc ma proposition du bain et questionna la demoiselle. Celle-ci regarda la propriétaire, puis me jeta un regard incertain. Ai-je vraiment l'air d'un pervers?

Je crois qu'elle a enfin compris que je n'avais pas de mauvaises pensées puisqu'elle fit un oui de la tête. Alors Madame Gracia s'est retournée et m'a regardé d'un air mi-sévère. J'ai compris.

C'est pourquoi je me suis actuellement auto-enfermé dans ma chambre, en train d'écrire dans ce journal.

Madame Gracia n'a pas d'enfants, mais je pense que toutes les femmes ont un instinct maternel inné. Souvent, je la vois, lorsque je reviens de l'école, parler aux enfants des clientes de sa boutique. Et cette lueur dans ses yeux lors de ces moments: j'imagine que Madame Gracia adore les enfants et rêve un jour d'en avoir. Et je lui souhaite très fortement ce bonheur d'avoir un poupon dans les bras.

J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une propriétaire comme elle. C'est presque automatiquement que j'ai pensé à elle alors que j'ai eu besoin d'aide. Autrement, je ne sais pas comment je m'y aurais pris.

Mais j'y pense: il lui faudra bien des habits à cette enfant. Je demanderais encore l'aide de Madame Gracia. Elle ira acheter les vêtements qu'elle trouve bien avec la petite. Elle n'aura qu'à ajouter la note sur mon loyer. Oui, car je ne me vois absolument pas conseiller une jeune fille dans sa tenue vestimentaire. En effet, je ne connais rien en la mode féminine: c'est à peine si je peux distinguer une jupe d'une robe.

L'argent ne me pose aucun problème: je ne souhaite que son bonheur après ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

* * *

**Le chapitre deux a été écrit il y a longtemps. Mais puisque cette fic n'a pas eu un très grand succès en premier... Menfin, je décide de lui donner une autre chance. Reviewez pour dire que vous aimez (si vous aimez, évidemment) sinon ça pourrait bien s'arrêter ici...**  



End file.
